my little dragon
by draagon537
Summary: follow our pink haired dragon slayer as he is kicked out of fairy tail, joins another guild and finds love but does he understand what love is natsu/kagura might turn to M rated for fluff and a bit of lemons
1. Chapter 1

**My little dragon**

**Hello everyone welcome to the first chapter of my new story. First things first this is strictly a natsuxkagura story, no harems don't like it don't read it. Sorry pain of fairy tail readers but I have lost all imagination for that story, it is up for grabs. One last thing this story is based after Edolas but before tenrou island and some character ages have been made different, enjoy the story**

"Guys why are you acting like this?" Natsu questioned avoiding an ice spear made by gray

Gray responded with a scowl "You know damn well, you attacked an innocent village out of anger because you could not find Igneel" Natsu punched another ice spear thrown by gray but got a kick in the ribs by Mira in her Satan soul. Natsu was imprinted into the wall before some unknown member sent magic blasts at him

"I did not do it, I was at my house the whole time" the dragon slayer stood defiant

"Natsu I will protect you as long as you have a good heart but clearly you are too unstable" Makarov looked at him straight in the eye, a tear flowing from the old man's eye "I'm sorry but I hear by ban Natsu Dragneel from fairy tail" Natsu froze that his whole life was literally getting destroyed, not even noticing Erza above him bringing her sword down on his head. Erza landed on her knees glaring down at the now fallen Natsu who was holding his left eye with his hand. Blood slowly poured getting past his hand and landing on the floor making a small puddle

"Why did you do it Natsu, what reason could you have?" Erza had tears coming from her single eye for hurting her friend, she slashed again to knock him out but he rolled to the side. Erza raised her sword again but stopped when happy got in the way.

Happy had a tough face on even though he was crying the most, his tears like waterfalls "don't hurt him, he's innocent" happy stood... or flew his ground until he got a pat on the head

"Don't bother happy it won't do any good" Natsu turned to his former guild mates "it has been fun while it lasted" he started to walk away, when he reached the main doors he stopped "happy stay here with Lisanna or Lucy"

"I'm going-"

"No you are not going with me, if you go with me you will not be a part of fairy tail and might not see anyone here ever again, good bye little buddy" Natsu continued walking from the guild, which let him go when Makarov convinced the guild. Happy fell to the ground and cried out loud, refusing comfort from everyone

(The next day)

Natsu was currently lying on a seat green from motion sickness he was getting from the train he was on; he now had a horizontal scar on his eye luckily however Erza just cut his eyelids barely missing his eye "god I hate trains the most"

"Um excuse me may we sit here, there are no other seats" Natsu managed to look up seeing three women and nodded. The one who asked was a small and round woman with long black curly hair; she wore a light blue top, black shorts with a light blue skirt on top of it and wore a plain necklace.

The second woman was some one Natsu recognised; she had short brown hair with two red triangle marks on each cheek. She wore a bikini like outfit with knee high socks and a purple cloak with yellow trimmings. The last woman had long purple/black hair with a face that said 'I never joke around'. She wore a white blazer with gold trimmings, underneath she wore a t-shirt with a red tie, and she wore a matching white skirt, black tights and white boots.

"I never thought I would see you again Natsu especially on a train, it's good to see you" Millianna gave him a small hug which he would have returned if he was not on a train

"You too" Natsu moved aside to free up a seat for one of them, Millianna sat across from him, the chubby one sat beside Millianna and the last one sat beside Natsu "so what are you doing here"

"Oh I was going to join the mermaid heel guild and – ah sorry, Natsu this is Risley" Millianna pointed to the chubby woman "and that's Kagura"

Risley smiled "nice to meet you, now don't underestimate me because I'm chubby" Natsu gave his best motion sickness hello, he turned to Kagura but jumped back since she was right in his face

"Millianna told me a person named Natsu took down Jellal, was that you" Natsu gave a nod; Kagura gave a small smile "will you train me?"

"W-what train you, I am not sure I can teach you" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck "I suppose I could help with hand to hand combat but not much else"

Kagura sighed then put a hand on his head "then answer me this how you got pink hair" she patted her lap "I want to know how it is possible to have pink hair" everyone sweat dropped but Natsu did what she said.

"This is just my natural hair colour" she put a hand through his hair

"Um Kagura did you forget you wanted training too" Risley gave a grin "or did you just want to keep touching him" Kagura got a large blush but turned her head to the side to hide it and Millianna laughed her head off

"Wait Natsu why are you here alone, where is the kitty" Millianna jumped looking to see if the kitty was hiding. Natsu looked down his hair shadowing his eyes "I am alone because everyone stabbed me in the back and the people who didn't were powerless to help me" everything went silent until Millianna pointed to his shoulder so he told them what happened "so sad" she hugged him

Kagura fake coughed "so Natsu what are your plans now" he shrugged his shoulders "well you could come with us to mermaid heel"

"But Kagura isn't mermaid heel a woman only guild" Millianna asked

Risley closed her eyes "well yes it is but men can join, although we have some strict rules about them joining because many were just perverts who joined to pick up women so we kicked them out"

"But if they annoyed you so much then why not ban men altogether if they are so troublesome" Natsu added in

"Well we can't or the council can press charges against us for sexism but they can't do anything if we still accept them" Kagura sighed "and I asked you to join because you are they only guy that has not hit on us or try to touch us"

Natsu put his head to the side "why would I touch you or hit you" the three of them slapped their face because of his stupidity 'does he actually not know what we mean, can someone be that dumb'

(One hour later)

Finally off the train Natsu was jumping with Millianna "come on you two let's see if you can join" Millianna rushed over to Risley but Natsu never moved from his spot "What's wrong Natsu"

"Are you sure I would be allowed to join" he looked away to avoid eye contact

Kagura sighed before taking his hand "Don't worry, if you stop now you will never know what might happen" she started to drag him and walked into the mermaid heel guild building. It looked a bit different than fairy tail as it was much larger and looked more modern... probable because there is not much property damage to take care off.

When Kagura walked in still dragging Natsu, whispers started like crazy "hey what's a guy doing here"

"And why is Kagura dragging him in"

"No way are they holding hands, do you think they are..."

"Together ha well if they are I feel sorry for him she does not know about love yet does she"

"No but at least she's trying, hope the guy doesn't die"

Kagura had heard all the comments and her face turned red "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" forgetting Natsu was still holding her hand, she accidentally threw him on the ground and his soul seemed to float out his mouth "oh crap what do I do, what do I do"

"Give the guy the kiss of life" not thinking clearly she grabbed his soul and stuffed it back in his mouth then put her mouth on his but at the same moment Natsu woke up and pushed her back

"Sorry I nearly killed you there" Kagura bowed

"But why did you kiss me then, it's not like I was going to die by getting thrown around a bit" Kagura blinked once, twice and a third time before turning round to her guild mates who had vanished

"I WILL KILL YOU GUYS" Kagura shouted to the heavens

"Oi oi why are you shouting Kagura I was having a nice nap until you came in" a woman with white hair tied up into a pony tail and purple eyes. She wore a loose white kimono that showed a lot of cleavage and high heels "and who's this a boyfriend, now Kagura I want you to promise me you won't do anything indecent until your older" Kagura started hitting the woman "is that any way to treat your master"

Kagura stopped and huffed "Natsu is just here to join the guild, he is not my boyfriend and Millianna over there would like to join too"

"Well Millianna can join but right now it is time to test little Natsu here to see if he can join" the master gave an evil grin and Natsu started sweating

(One week later)

It took a while but Natsu has finally got accepted by most of the members of mermaid heel mostly because he is too stupid to do anything perverted. He could usually be found with Kagura or Millianna which didn't help when others say there is a love triangle with Kagura loving Natsu, Natsu loving Millianna and Millianna loving cats. Natsu groaned still feeling the pain of the entry test something he won't forget ever.

"Hey Natsu you said you would train me so train me" Kagura walked over with her arms crossed

"I never said I would train you but if you said please I might train you" Natsu snickered when Kagura had to look away to mumble please "you don't have to be embarrassed when asking a friend for a favour" he put his arm around her shoulder

She managed to hide her blush so he couldn't see but it was not enough for everyone else, some of them even whistled as much to her annoyance "let's go"

They walked outside to the guilds training ground; it was a large field with short cut grass and had multiple water proof equipment. "So what exactly did you need help with Kagura?"

"I need physical training so I can use my sword easily"

"Ok but why ask me there are lots of people you could ask for that" Natsu tilted his head confused

Kagura was in a blushing fit she could not hide "well you have a b-better body than most and you are strong magically as well"

Natsu nodded then put his hand on her fore head "have you got a cold, you are really hot" her face seemed to go redder "if you are sick you can't train"

"It's nothing it is because you are hot" Natsu blinked, realising what she said she started to sweat out of fear of what he would think

"Really I'm hot... well I suppose I am a fire mage after all, sorry I will try to turn the heat down ok" she felt the huge weight off her chest 'I really got to stop this thinking about him, he is just a friend right' "now how about we get started"

She nodded "how should we start"

"Simple exercise but with some _adjustments_, let's start with push ups" Kagura sighed but was a bit nervous with the way he said it, she got into position then nearly collapsed on the ground as her sat on her back "you said you were needing this training to use your sword so unless you are strange you need arm strength"

"This is a bit much for the first day don't you think" Kagura started doing the push ups

"No not at all you need to push your limits but don't worry after a while we will swap around because we are training together after all" he reassured her

Kagura nodded "But when do we swap"

Natsu grinned but she couldn't see the evil look in his eyes "every five hours" Kagura started laughing quietly like she had lost it "and how about a little contest, whoever collapses first is the loser"

"And what the loser's punishment is?" Natsu grunted meaning he did not know "hm how about the loser is the winner's servant for the day"

"You're on but I am not going to go easy on you"

"I don't expect you too" she continued doing her push ups

29 hours later and they were still going on Kagura was currently reading a book out loud so neither of them got bored, luckily Beth had come across them and given them the book "I'm so hungry please give up Kagura the pain of an empty stomach is torture"

"Why don't you give up" she turned around on her stomach which was hard to stay balanced on someone, she put her head on his shoulder "or I could make you lose"

"What do you me-" Natsu burst out laughing as Kagura tickled him then he collapsed but she didn't stop her assault and being on top of him didn't help Natsu get away at all "I-I g-give s-s-stop tickling m-me"

Kagura gave an innocent look "I have no idea what you are talking about we are just having a bit of fun" after a minute later of tickling she stood up and gave a small laugh at the out cold Natsu "I might have taken that a bit too far but oh well" she closed her eyes

"You should have listened to yourself and never let your guard down" Natsu tackled her to the ground and pinned her down "now it's payback times 100, but don't worry you just have to survive the remaining 30 minutes of the hour" Kagura gulped before he started tickling her. He rolled her shirt up a bit so he could tickle her stomach better and smirked finding her weakness but she never gave up without a fight and tickled him back.

She pushed him off and grabbed his foot then tickled without mercy so he moved to grab her foot but had the problem of getting her boot off while getting tickled. Taking his foot back her assaulted her stomach again and tried under her arms but Kagura was wearing too much clothes, she smirked at this and tickled his abs. Doing something that would get most if not all men killed for doing this to Kagura, he slid his arms up her shirt to tickle under her arms. Unable to move her arms and legs because of how he was on top of her, she gave in

"I call truce" she shouted between laughs "we need something to eat" Natsu stopped tickling as much to her surprise "you really can't turn down food can you"

"Well sorry but I am really hungry, I could eat the guild hall" Natsu pouted then started laughing

Kagura raised an eyebrow "I am not tickling you anymore why are you laughing"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that you are always so serious and today or well... today and yesterday you have loosened up" Natsu grinned and Kagura returned a smile "err Kagura I seem to have a little problem"

"And what's that?"

"I can't move anymore" Natsu tried to move but only his fingers could twitch a bit "little help"

She sighed in annoyance she rolled over so now she was on top "you really are quite annoying at times" she got on her hands and knees before collapsing on him "heh heh I might have the same problem"

Natsu closed his eyes "I think I will go to sleep now" Kagura blinked before snuggling into his neck before whispering in his ear

"Goodnight my little dragon"

**Chapter end**

**Well I hoped you liked the story so far, sorry if it was a bit rushed but I am terrible at the first chapter of anything. Now before anyone asks about Kagura being a bit ooc well don't worry Natsu will be the only one to open her heart out but to everyone else the normal strict Kagura.**

**Anyone wondering why I made the tickle fight so long or why I made it at all, well to start a bond between them and what other way do they touch each other so innocently? Until next time**

**Drag out**


	2. Chapter 2

**My little dragon**

**Nothing much to say but enjoy the story so enjoy**

Natsu woke up blinking his eyes to adjust to the light 'uh I feel like crap' he looked down to see Kagura still asleep snuggling up in his chest. He smiled then his stomach rumbled 'so hungry' he put his hands on her waist to gently move her off of him but she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs with his waist. "Don't go" natsu looked at her to see if she was awake but she was still asleep

His stomach rumbled again 'so hungry it's painful but then again' natsu looked at her sleeping face 'I would rather not die today' he sighed and hugged her then went back to sleep

Five minutes later Kagura lifted her head to see natsu half asleep "hey sleepy head" she gave a smile with a small blush while he gave his trademark grin which made her blush more

"Are you sure you don't have a cold" he put his fore head to hers, putting their lips an inch away making each other breath each other's breath. This made natsu worry more as her face kept on getting redder and the position they were lying in did not help one bit. "Kagura? Are you listening?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine" natsu blushed as her lips brushed his when she talked and Kagura well... could not go any redder, now natsu finally got the message because nobody is that dumb. They continued to stare into each other's eyes which seemed like hours until Kagura felt something poking her from under her skirt; Kagura closed her eyes and shivered but not out of the cold. In a second Kagura got off him and was on her knees facing away from him, her head down with steam coming from her head, natsu did the same.

"Kagura I'm sorry it's just..." natsu pleaded

"No it's my fault for lying on top off you like that, let's just keep this between us okay" she asked which natsu nodded in agreement "I think we should go back to the guild now"

Natsu's stomach growled in agreement "how can I say no to my stomach when he needs food" both gave a small chuckle

They both started walking to the guild "oh and natsu" he turned his head "after the food you are my servant for the day remember I did win the bet"

"You cheated"

"So you're heavier" she gave a sharp response making natsu pout

They walked in the guild to find a familiar scarlet haired woman wearing armour and a white haired woman with a red dress "Erza, Mira what are you doing here" the two of them turned around Mira with her usual smile and Erza with a smile that showed she was proud of something

"Ah natsu we have come to take you home to fairy tail" Erza walked over to natsu and slammed his head against her breastplate giving Kagura a stroke of jealousy "I'm sorry for ever doubting you, you may hit me"

"Natsu hope you can forgive us" Mira bowed to him

"Let's go natsu" they started walking out of the guild hall but noticed natsu was not following "stop standing there let's go, everyone in the guild is sorry everyone there was not thinking straight and never thought someone could frame you" showing no signs of moving Erza grabbed his arm and started to drag him but got stopped when Kagura grabbed his other arm

"Sorry but natsu is with mermaid heel now and he is not going anywhere" Kagura grabbed his head and copied Erza slamming his head against her chest but there was no armour this time.

"No he is with fairy tail and he always will be" Erza agued

"Oh is he, last time I heard he was kicked out for no reason" lightning shot from their eyes not noticing the suffocating natsu who's arms were grabbing at Kagura to get her attention "I think you should leave him alone before you hurt him again"

"It was an accident ok, everyone makes mistakes"

"I don't think a whole guild like fairy tail can make that kind of stupid mistake all at once" natsu was now seeing the light as his arms fell to his side 'so this is how it ends not as epic as I imagined but I can't complain... wait a second I can get out of this with that special move from that' (I don't own this move either) "reversed one thousand years of death" he mumbled not being able to talk properly. Natsu made the tiger hand sign and aimed it at Kagura's front entrance

Instead of getting the reaction he was hoping for Kagura gave a moan of pleasure and increased her strength on her grip but let go in embarrassment "I am alive" natsu shouted while panting. One thing her failed to notice while he was celebrating was three demons behind him cracking their knuckles

"N-A-T-S-U" his head turned slowly and his face went pale "you know it's not polite to touch someone there without asking" Kagura and Mira had a smile that said you were dead but Erza did not hide behind a false smile and was glaring. In a flash natsu was indented into the wall face first with some of the members of mermaid heel trying to pull him out of the wall

"Now back to the matter at hand, natsu will come with us back to fairy tail" Erza and Kagura butted heads

Mira stood near the door in case a fight happened but luckily the guild master appeared "Would you two stop fighting it's giving me a headache"

"But she is trying to take a member of her guild away from us" Kagura pointed at Erza

Erza pointed back "she is trying to stop me from taking back a member from my guild"

"Oh shut up both of you, have you even asked his feelings" both laughed sheepishly, the master face palmed "then why don't you go and ask" they looked at each other before running over to him, while Mira just stood in the same place with a smile

Erza grabbed his scarf and pulled him out of the wall then dropped him on the ground "Natsu it is here or fairy tail, make your choice and pick wisely"

"Well are you going or staying" both of them had a gleam in their eyes that promised pain and nearly made natsu crap himself

"It will be a hard choice but promise not to hit me if I don't choose you" natsu begged

They looked at each other and said simultaneously "depends on your answer"

He gulped "I-I chose mermaid heel" he then jumped behind a table preparing to face the wrath known as Erza. She summoned a sword and charged at him to teach him a lesson but fell to the floor feeling heavy

"I won't let you hurt him, he is my first friend that is a boy and he is a member of this guild" Kagura stood defiantly in between Erza and her prey but Erza never gives up a fight and stood up gritting her teeth at the pressure

"Calm down Erza" Millianna ran up and hugged the requip mage who put her sword away and hugged the cat woman back, Kagura undid her gravity spell.

"Hey Erza let's go back to the guild to let them know natsu is not coming back" Mira called with a sad smile, Erza sighed before letting go of Millianna and walking towards the exit "And natsu take care of her she is a good _partner_ to have" she winked before walking away, Kagura's face went bright red but natsu being natsu never got it

"You don't even need to ask I will always take care of Kagura" she gave him a smile

(Few months later)

Over the months natsu and Kagura have been in more embarrassing situations thanks to the guild master teaching natsu about relationships but in a more perverted way something Kagura knows nothing about. However for a week or two natsu has fallen into depression because of fairy tail getting wiped out by acnologia, feeling he could have stopped the dragon.

Currently Kagura was trying to keep his mind off of fairy tail by teaching him how to use a sword using wooden replicas and it was currently working as natsu did not look sad but he did not look happy either "come on natsu pick up the pace you know what happened the last time you lost"

(Flashback)

Natsu was crawling while carrying Kagura on his back because he was being forced to work as a taxi "We have been going around in circles for an hour"

"Hm yes we are here, do you want something to eat or drink" natsu nodded "well ask me politely"

"Can I please have something to eat" Kagura shook her head

"Call me by a title or something like a queen" natsu sighed

"Oh my beautiful empress Kagura allow me the honour of eating with you" he held on to her leg like a kid trying to get something from a parent "Please let me have food lady Kagura" he rubbed his head against her leg

Kagura smiled and took a big breath "No"

Natsu cried anime tears and stopped her from moving her leg "you are so cruel..."

(Flashback end)

Natsu stopped daydreaming to block Kagura's sword, he pushed her back then swung his sword to the side to hit her in the gut but she easily blocked it and kicked him sending him back a bit "Natsu stop trying to hit me like a brute, using a sword is all about grace and passion"

"I'm sorry" he looked down

"Don't worry we can work on that later, how about we go on a job to get your mind off things" Kagura walked over to her real sword that was covered in bandages and swapped it with the wooden sword but natsu just threw his beside a tree "let's go"

(Oak town)

"That's it natsu you can make it" Kagura cheered as natsu walked off a train without help then fell to the ground and hugged it

"I will do anything you want just never make me go on a train again" he got up onto his knees and hugged her hips "Please"

She sighed "You have to get over your motion sickness natsu" he had tears in his eyes and started whimpering "You can't win me over with puppy eyes"

"Why are you being so mean" 'trying to stop me from using the train, nice try natsu but you are a terrible actor'

"Let's go to somewhere else to talk about this" she dragged natsu into an alley way "now stop making a scene it is embarrassing" still holding on to her hips, he put his head between her legs "What are you..."

Natsu _smirked 'the master did say if I do this to Kagura she will do what I want most and what I want most is to never ride a train again'_ Kagura had backed up into a wall _'so I just do this right' _he started to like her panties getting some moans from the raven haired girl

"Alright natsu that's enough" she tried to push him off but lost all her strength, still trying to deny she loved the feeling even though she was getting wetter. 'What else did the master say... oh yea but wait a second she said I have to do it in bed, hm how am I going to do that'

Natsu stopped licking her and stood up rather close in her opinion "Kagura want to go to bed together"

Kagura's mind broke "right now" he nodded "ok" she said like a robot

Natsu had found a hotel in the exact same alley way they were in, it had lots of signs for love and other stuff on the outside "Why would they put a hotel here if hardly anyone goes through this alley way... oh well" he dragged Kagura in by the hand

"Ah new customers welcome I see you two want a bed for love" a skinny man wearing a business suit, blond hair and green eyes spoke from behind a desk

"Yep we want a room, how much is it" natsu asked while Kagura stood there not paying attention to what is about to happen

"That will be 20,000 jewels" natsu handed the man the money and got a key in return "your room is just down the hall, now you two have fun" the man pointed down a corridor

(In the room)

The room was dark but light enough to see, the bed was king sized if not just a bit smaller, the walls were a pink red colour and the rest of the room was plain with a simple bathroom. Kagura blinked a few times before her mind was fixed, see looked around and had a massive nosebleed she saw herself topless and braless with a completely naked natsu taking her skirt off _'d-does he l-like me i-in t-that way too'_

As he finally pulled her skirt off "N-natsu are you sure you want to do this and did you always know how to have sex"

Natsu tilted his head "what is sex, I was just told by the master that I should do this with you to get closer to you, this is what she meant right" Kagura sighed and explained in very simple terms about everything. "That sounds awesome, if it feels so good why doesn't everyone do it"

"I told you only do it for someone you love" Kagura gave a sad smile 'he probable loves someone in fairy tail'

"So does that mean we can have sex" before he could say anything else her lips stopped him, she forced her tongue into his mouth exploring every bit of his mouth. After a minute they parted for air "um Kagura I don't know how this works"

"I will lead ok just touch me" he was about to ask where but she grabbed his hands and put them on her chest "now you..." not needing the instruction he started squeezing her breasts. She pulled him onto the bed "natsu if you were that despite you could have said" she grabbed the base of his throbbing member and licked the bottom all the way to the top making him shiver in pleasure.

She licked the top then started to put it in her mouth, for five minutes natsu lay there helplessly getting sucked all her could do was watch her head bobbing up and down "Kagura I can't hold on much longer" she stopped to his displeasure

"You can't cum yet I have not got started yet" she moved forward a bit then dropped her assets on his member getting a huge moan from natsu, she started rubbing them together only leaving the top of his member showing then she started sucking the top of his member

"I can hold on any longer" he came in her mouth but she couldn't drink all of it at once, she licked the cum off her breasts turning him on making him hard again, she grinned

"Ready for the main course" she took off her soaking panties and positioned herself on top off him "natsu I will be the only ride you will enjoy" she slowly lowered herself on him. She gritted her teeth when she was half way there then quickly sat down with natsu all the way in, she panted like she had just ran a marathon

"Are you ok" natsu asked worried, she nodded

"Just never thought it would feel quite as good" she adjusted herself for 30 seconds "I will start moving now, just relax" Kagura moved her hips slowly gradually getting faster and faster. Both of them were moaning in pleasure, natsu sat up to suck her nipple but found it quite hard considering her breasts was bouncing around. After about ten minutes both of them were hitting their limits

"Kagura I can't..."

"Me neither"

They both came at the same time then she laid on top of him "That was so awesome Kagura let's do it again, let's do it again" natsu celebrated like a kid who went on a roller coaster

"Well if you want more go on then take it" she got off of him and went on her hands and knees with her ass raised at the other side of the bed "what you waiting for" natsu moved behind her. She gasped when she felt him enter; he started moving his hips more roughly than she did, and Kagura couldn't hold her moans in any longer and was demanding natsu to do it harder. This time she never lasted as long Cumming twice in the first five minutes.

He put his arms around her feeling her whole body then came in her grabbing on to her tits tightly giving her the most pleasure she felt in her life. "So natsu how did you like the main course"

"I can't describe how good it was" natsu was breathing heavily

"Now I can give you dessert" Kagura was breathing the same as natsu, she grabbed his head and placed him between her breasts. He started licking and sucking the two mountains

"Sorry but it seems I forgot a bit of the main course" he forced his member in her; he put his hands on her hips to make her move faster. Every thrust made her boobs jiggle making him want more, she wrapped her legs around his waist not letting him get away. Her juices kept flowing out and her pussy seemed to get tighter not letting him escape

"I Cumming" both shouted then natsu collapsed on her not bothering to get out of her, they kissed each other

"Good night Kagura"

"Good night natsu"

(The reception of the hotel)

"I really should have bought sound proof walls and doors, people on the streets could hear that" the man sighed "oh well at least they are sharing their love with the world literally"

**Chapter end **

**Thank you for reading please follow, fav and review, flames will be ignored. Now those who have looked at any of my other stories has my lemon making skills improved or am I still crap at them and those who haven't what do you think. Please tell me your honest opinion because I need to know what I am doing wrong if anything's wrong**

**My question for you guys is do you want to miss all the pointless missions and training for a seven year time skip for fairy tail coming back**

**Drag out**


	3. Chapter 3

My little dragon

Hey guys this is my Christmas present to all you readers out there I hope you enjoy and for anyone who asked questions you will have your answers just keep on reading

It was the afternoon after natsu and Kagura got acquainted with each other, they were walking to the dark guild they were going to take down which was actually in the middle of town with the sign 'Dark guild stay out' on it. "Ok seriously whose great idea was to put a dark guild in the middle of a populated town?"

"Don't know but anyways I am going to burn them to ash" natsu ran seeing the front door of the guild but Kagura grabbed his muffler stopping him

"We need a plan we can't just charge in their master is said to be seriously strong" she put her hand on her chin thinking

His hit his palm "if you are so scared I will take on the master, you can take on the weaklings" she gave him a sharp glare scaring the shit out of him "Ok ok jeez you can take on the master I will take on the weak members" natsu ran to the door and punched it open with an iron fist

She shook her head and sighed "why are the nice guys also the idiots" she ran in after him to see him easily knocking out groups with his fire 'now where can I find the master'

As she thought about his whereabouts his voice echoes from the second floor balcony "WHAT YA PUNKS THINK YOUR DOING TO MY GUILD" the master was a large man that looked like he had been lifting weights his whole life, there was so much muscle that it looked disgusting. He was bald except for a strand of hair floating in the air; he was shirtless with baggy trousers, combat boots and bandages around his hands. The weapon he carried was a large katana but was like a dagger for the man, the sword had a black handle with no guard and the blade itself was a dark red but seemed to glow.

The man raised his sword and with little effort blocked Kagura's swing "Natsu I will take care of him you take care of the rest of them" he nodded before breaking a dark members teeth

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME THE STRONGEST MAN IN HISTORY TURK GREGORY" the now named turk talked or shouted to ordinary people and pushed her back with ease

"I'll end this with one swing" she charged forward and slashed at his side but he intercepted with his own swing which sent her into the air into a wall 'what monstrous strength but it seems that is all he has, no skill what so ever all I need to do is be faster'

Turk ran with his sword over his head ready to bring the sword down but got jabbed in the gut by her sword "WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HURT" he brought his sword down on her "HOW PATHETIC"

"Over here you muscle freak" turk felt a blunt object hit the back of his head, he turned around to see no one there "too slow" she hit him in the back this time, he turned again to get the same result but showed no signs of fatal injuries just small bruises.

A minute later and Kagura was still hitting turk getting no real result 'damn his muscle is like it's made of steel'. She ducked under a swing of his sword not noticing a punch to the stomach until it was too late; Kagura was lifted with the force of the punch then in mid air got cut down. she was in a coughing fit losing all her air with the punch, turk lifted his sword with one hand "TIME TO DIE"

He brought his sword down ready to cut her in half but luckily natsu had seen what was about to happen and stopped the swing by grabbing the mans wrist but took both arms and all his strength to stop one hand "I won't... let... you touch... my KAGURA" natsu had flames all around him like armour

"THAT HURTS BRAT" he punched natsu to the ground with his free hand "FOR THAT I WILL KILL YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND NICE AND SLOWLY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES" before the could turn his attention to Kagura natsu charged at him and punched him in the face

"You dare touch her and hell will seem like a paradise" natsu engulfed himself in flames, turk grinned taking it as a challenge

"I CAN'T WAIT TO KILL YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY" turk charged at him at full speed going for his head, natsu sidestepped it only to get kicked through a wall that collapsed on him "ALL TALK NO GUTS"

"N-Natsu..." Kagura tried to crawl over to him but turk stomped on her leg, she screamed out in pain

"TIME TO DIE" before he realised turk received an uppercut to the face sending him to the roof then he fell with a thud "WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT" he felt a surge of power behind him. Naturally curious he turned his head to see the source of the power "JUST BECAUSE YOU CHANGED A LITTLE DOES NOT MEAN YOU WILL WIN" in truth Turk was a bit scared as the power kept on rising with seemingly no end.

Natsu stood behind him with his clothes ripped from the rubble of the wall but the strange thing was that some parts of his skin had scales on them and his eyes turned to slits not to mention the flames around him turned from its usual orange/red colour to a bright yellow/white colour "I told you not to touch her" turk found himself shaking and slowly walking away from natsu but kept his eyes on the fire "I warned you I would kill you and it is your fault that you will now die" in a flash too fast for turk to register what happened, he was on the ground getting choked

"Is that... no it can't be... is this what he said he beat Jellal with" Kagura said in awe and fear, she snapped out of her shocked state and moved towards natsu as fast as she can because he was currently punching the man to death. "Natsu stop he is going to die" she tried to pull him off when he never responded but got pushed aside, he got off turk then turned to Kagura staring at her with the eyes of a predator instead of a friend. Natsu ignited his fist ready to punch her "natsu..." he swung his fist "NATSU" his fist stopped inches from her face before he collapsed on top of her

"I'm sorry" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, she smiled and patted his head which was resting on her assets "Don't worry natsu couples fight all the time"

They spent a minute like that before they heard laughing coming from the broken body of turk "your strong kid I'll give you that" turk said in a loud a voice he could "You showed me a good fight, even though I'm going to jail I'm not sorry for myself" he went into a coughing fit "But kid before you go take my sword" natsu looked shocked at the man that tried to kill them "because when I get out I want a sword fight with you and girl look after the kid you won't find a boyfriend like that again" natsu and turk grinned at each other while Kagura was showing a rare smile

(Time skip – 6 and half years later) I will show some flash backs later on if you guys want it

Over the year's natsu and Kagura trained together with Millianna joining in the last two also the guild found out about the secret couple from Jason of all people, how he got the information is a mystery to all. Not to mention both of them got scolded by the master for not using a protection spell but were left of the hook as there would be no child anytime soon. The only training natsu did not like was the etiquette training and the travelling training not to mention Kagura enjoyed getting begged from natsu to be let off the train and she never got bored of it.

Currently they were on a ship with blue Pegasus and a few of the members of fairy tail. Natsu now stood half a head taller than Kagura and his hair has grown longer nearly covering his eyes with the fringe and since his hair was too long the spikes did not seem as wild and were calmer. He now wore a black shirt with a white overcoat that reached his knees and dark red jeans that would not suit most people and black combat boots with the top covered by the jeans. On the back of the coat was an image of a phoenix and surprisingly natsu never wore his muffler.

Kagura was not really one for change and wore her usual outfit with her sword in hand, the only thing different about her was that her hair was an inch longer and she was a few centimetres taller.

"What is that in the water men" Ichiya made a pose while pointing into the sea

Macao put his hand above his eyes to block out the sun "it's a... a girl standing on water" all the people looked at the girl as she put her hands together and a big dome with the fairy tail symbol on it appeared in a flash when it disappeared a island with a big tree in the centre came into existence "T-Tenrou island"

After following the girl that was on the water all of the fairy tail members were found jet and droy were dancing over the sight of levy, gajeel was in a mood, lily Charles and happy were talking about what happened, Lucy Lisanna and Mira were just looking at what was happening, laxus was getting annoyed by Makarov as he cried and rambled on about how great fairy tail was surviving a dragon attack.

"Oi flame brain still as stupid as ever" gray smirked waiting to response

Natsu sighed "you know don't make assumptions that I am the same as seven years ago but if I remember correctly you are a idiot too not noticing Juvia's feelings"

"You want a fight huh" gray got ready to punch him but he walked away

"I can't particularly be bothered fighting you just now maybe later" natsu stopped walking as he saw Wendy just staring at him "hey Wendy why you staring at me"

Wendy blinked a few times "It's just that you look so different, never fought with gray and you smell different, just like Kagura" natsu gave a small chuckle "why do you smell like her"

"I-I well... it's a secret between us, please don't say a word about it" natsu was nervous since one word could corrupt a small innocent child like Wendy

"Oh ok... and guess what" natsu looked at her curiously "I ate lightning and now I am a lightning sky dragon"

Natsu just looked at her and gave a smile "that's amazing Wendy" he rubbed her hair then was interrupted by gajeel

"Congrats salamander", "for what", "don't play dumb you have marked girly over there and since the smell is so strong I can tell you two had lots of fun together" natsu put his head down so his hair would hide the blush on his face and to make it all worse everything had went silent so everyone heard

"The kids these days grow up so fast" Makarov cried as Gildarts patted him on the back

"Aren't you a bit young to be doing that kind of thing, you should leave that for the adults" Gildarts walked over to Kagura with a perverted grin but before he could touch her he got a sword to the nuts and fell over like a falling tree. The guys except natsu gulped and the girls felt no pity since it was his own fault, before she could destroy Gildarts manhood natsu casually walked over to her and picked her up

"Come on Kagura lets go calm down" she started to struggle to finish what she started, he moved her so her head was next to hers and whispered "if you don't calm down you won't get anything tonight" with that she stopped struggling and held on to him tightly.

On the boat everyone was surprised as gajeel; Laxus and Wendy since she ate lightning were on the floor holding back their motion sickness as best as they could while natsu was standing like they were not on transportation

"So you finally got over your motion sickness natsu, I'm impressed" Erza slammed his head against her breastplate, natsu managed to push her back then rubbed his head

"That hurts you know" Erza just waved it off then natsu started shaking "what are you doing gray"

"I know you are just trying to hide it, all I need to do is move you a bit then you will be yourself again" gray smirked then got a punch on the head knocking him out. Everyone just laughed at gray losing to his rival with one punch

"I'm going to sleep, I may not be on the ground being sick but I still hate transportation" natsu walked over to a sun chair and collapsed on it, Erza grew a massive tick mark for being ignored and was ready to beat the crap out of him but calmed down as Kagura had just crawled on him then snuggled into him. At the same time everyone thought 'WHAT THE HELL HAVE WE MISSED'

Chapter end

Well not as long as I thought but I hoped you enjoyed fav, follow and subscribe. Any questions regarding Natsu's power will be answered in the next chapter so don't worry and for wendy she just ate lightning from laxus because natsu was not there. Also before you ask yes natsu will be able to use a sword but he will not use it all the time.

Merry Christmas and a happy new year 


	4. Chapter 4

**My little Dragon**

**Now I going to change the storyline a bit so the grand magic games are first and the return of the oracion seis is later on. One other thing I noticed is that most people don't like reading about training so I won't bother writing about it, if I am wrong please tell me.**

"What's wrong you little fly, where did all that big talk go?" a man with a black afro squashed down with a hat held up a giant spiked club above a child with purple hair

"Romeo" Macao now with a moustache ran towards Romeo, Romeo froze in place as the club came down his eyes locked on to the club.

"Hey Romeo it's been a while" natsu appeared crouched down eye level with the boy while lazy holding the club above his head with one hand "have you grown taller" natsu held his other hand under his chin while thinking but was quickly brought out of his thoughts

"L-let go of my club" the man tried pulling the club away "I said let..." the club snapped in half leaving the man with the handle "Hey do you know how much that club costs you bastard"

Natsu sighed "just a few thousand probably but if you don't leave now, you get to know the price of removing a spiky club from your ass" everyone felt a cold chill run down their spines, natsu gave a sadistic grin and took a step forward before the man and his lackeys ran for their life.

"That was a bit much Natsu, couldn't you just knock him out" Kagura walked up behind him "well at least you never burned the place to the ground"

"Fine if it happens again I will try to not make a mess of the place" natsu turned his head around "but with them here I don't need to be the one that makes a mess" the guild gave a look of shock as the Tenrou group walked through the doors with smiles all round.

During the celebrations that fairy tail could afford, Kagura sat with natsu at a bench by themselves feeling out of place they got up to leave but were stopped by the old team natsu. "Hey natsu it's been a long time... or well for you anyway" Lucy greeted

"I suppose it has been a while but I think it's time for me and Kagura to go" natsu walked past her then a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him, he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Erza's hand stopping him "what is it"

"I was wondering where you are going" she took her hand off of him "aren't you going to join the fight over there before you leave"

Natsu rolled his eyes "It has been seven years and you still think I join petty fights, do you think so little of me. Oh and I am going to my guild or my house depending on the time I get there"

Erza frowned "this _is_ your guild"

"I do not belong in fairy tail, it was in the past now it is not, times change" he gave a bored sigh "I belong to mermaid heel, end of story"

"True times change but" she summoned a sword gaining the attention of everyone in the guild "you will always belong in fairy tail because we have an endless journey to find out if fairies have tails, so stop acting like that get that fire out your ass apologise to the rest of the guild for not being there for them, you belong on our team and to me"

He laughed in a serious dark tone "I have and never will belong to you much less the guild well not anymore but you do have guts announcing how you feel in front of my wife. Oh I nearly forgot fairies in fact do have tails so my eternal adventure with fairy tail comes to an end"

"I'd advise you to put your sword away scarlet, if I find even a mark on him I won't hesitate to cut you down" Kagura grabbed the hilt of her sword threatening to unsheathe it

"Calm down you lot" Gildarts interfered and looked at natsu "I am not sure I know all the details about why you left but if you are here now it couldn't have been that bad" he then looked at Erza "I know how you feel right now but you can't push him, he is a free man he doesn't have to do what you say, if he joins fairy tail again don't you think you will be hurting his friends at mermaid heel" she looked down in shame "but I think it will do you good if you fight each other to understand each other's feelings"

Everyone ran outside to see the match between the two monsters, no one really understood how they got into the courtyard but everyone just went with it. Erza stood facing natsu in her flame empress armour while natsu just observed her, Makarov then appeared in the middle and got in a running position "Begin" then he started running.

"Sorry about this but you deserve this for leaving us" Erza seemed to glide in the air to get in close "it's over" thinking she fast too fast for natsu to understand what's happening she smirked arrogantly and slashed her sword at his head. She landed crouched down "it appears you can't beat me after all those years"

"Are you sure about that" Erza turned her head to natsu and her eyes widened as natsu now held her blade in his mouth, she looked at her sword to see she was now only holding the handle. "You seem surprised Erza could it be that you don't understand how I did it" her speechless face gave him his answer "well don't you know that to make an item resistant to an element, you need the exact same element, simply fire to fight fire so basically this is made out of fire lacrima, something I can eat" he took a deep breath "so basically I can eat your sword and armour since it is like solid flames" natsu took the sword from his mouth and lifted it above him, dropped it and swallowed it whole "mm tasty"

She gritted her teeth "requip – heaven's wheel", seeing this natsu grinned "Requip – nemesis" natsu reequipped his sword he got six years ago but the sword had changed to suit natsu. Compared to human height the sword reaches 5'6, the blade had turned into a dark shade of red with a black handle with a white diamond pattern, the sword also had a dragon for a guard.

"You know requip?" Erza blinked

"Yes I do, now can we end this I am getting a bit bored" natsu stated. Erza started to fly in the air as swords reequipped around her. "Heaven's wheel – circle sword" natsu raised his sword in front of him, as the swords were about to make contact they broke and fell to the ground "what? How did you stop all those swords?"

"Well quality beats quantity, you may have lots of armours and weapons but I only need this sword to defeat you" natsu still gave his emotionless gaze, he swung his sword back to his side "No matter the power of the armour you will lose" her armour suddenly cracks then shatters turning into her normal armour

"Requip – purgatory armour, do you wish to repeat that before I beat you senseless" as she put her sword on the ground making a shockwave, she picked it up and jumped into the air then she brought it to the ground making a small earthquake that sent mud and rocks everywhere.

"Holy crap I think salamander died" gajeel watched where Erza hit noticing natsu had vanished completely

"Jeez Erza you didn't have to kill him" Gray said while his clothes had disappeared

"I'm sorry natsu I am so sorry please forgive me" Erza went on her knees with tears threatening to drop

Then natsu casually walked in front of her gaining everyone's attention "sorry but the lolly pop wrapper took a while to get off" he said pointing to the lolly pop sticking out his mouth to emphasise the point. "So where were we?"

Erza got up with her hair overshadowing her eyes "you" she walked up to him but instead of attacking she gave him a hug "That's the natsu I missed" she reequipped into her white sleeveless top and blue skirt "I don't want you to leave please stay... what are you waiting for hug me back"

He wrapped his arms around her waist "you could have just said, you really didn't have to fight me you know" he unwrapped his arms and tried to move away but she held a firm grip on him "You can let go now Erza... um Erza"

she loosened her grip so they were face to face "promise you will visit, you will always be welcome" he nodded, she smiled as she placed her lips on his cheek "after all you are my little brother, I need to know you are okay" Kagura's KI dropped after hearing sibling

"I am not your younger brother anymore" he said darkly with an evil grin "I am the older brother now and that means you have to do anything I say" Natsu's evil grin turned into a cheeky grin as he patted her head. Everyone watching smiled at the scene between siblings not connected by blood, some even cried at the scene because sometimes a man needs to cry.

But as if on queue Erza kneed him in the balls when he fell face first she put her foot on his head "Don't try and get cocky with me, you will always be the little brother"

"Way to ruin the moment" everyone shouted, Kagura walked up to natsu and lifted him on her shoulder "Well we should be going now" she looked at the red head "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble, you don't need to worry since I am your sister in law after all"

"Thanks Kagura" they smiled at each other before Kagura left the fairy tail guild

**Chapter end **

**Please review, favourite and follow. Just so everyone knows in advance the grand magic games will be before the oracion seis arc and that's that.**

**Drag out**


End file.
